If You Want It, Come and Get It
by kawaii-kakashi
Summary: Kakashi finds himself outdone by a book. And not just any book, a certain orange one. KakaNaru oneshot. Kakashi/Naruto.


**If You Want It, Come and Get It**

Naruto stumbled out of the bathroom, nearly slipping on the wet surface.

"Damn it!" he hissed, annoyed to get his socks wet.

He pulled out a chair by the kitchen table, pulled them off, put them on the table next to the orange book. He recalled an incident not long ago when he'd yelled at Kakashi to stop leaving his indecent books in his office. He was the _hokage_, for crying out loud. He didn't know how many times he'd been looking for important papers only to find the green or orange or whatever color the other book was, but it wouldn't do on official meetings. People weren't prone to believe him, stuttering as he was, when he explained that his dear, um, colleague had left it there, and no of course he wasn't implying anything, leaving it out in the open like that, and if he became incoherent after all that rambling then well, that was hardly his fault. Damn Kakashi and damn his outright nonplussed attitude to these kinds of things! But most of all he damned Icha Icha for turning his boyfriend into such a pervert.

Did these bloody things even _have_ a plot?

* * *

Some fifty-odd pages later Naruto found himself engrossed, his eyes eagerly slipping up and down the pages, drinking it in, amused. One time he'd been forced to put the book away and cringe because of how corny it had been (_-I wish I was a pair of socks. -Why? -So I could be with you every step of the way_), and he'd stood up from the chair, leaving the book on the table to be ashamed of itself. But it hadn't taken more than a minute before he'd taken it back, by then he was just a tiny bit interested in how it would end. Naruto didn't believe in leaving things half-done. He was nothing if not a very dutiful ninja. If you start it, you gotta finish it, he told himself as he turned the page.

Some minutes later Kakashi decided to finally leave the bed and had made his way halfway to the bathroom down the hallway before he noticed Naruto sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Good morning-..."

He was quiet for a second, did a double take, thinking he surely must be hallucinating. Naruto hadn't noticed.

"Is that my Icha Icha?"

Naruto hummed, eyes glued to the page. Shaking his head, Kakashi went to the bathroom. Not that he especially _minded, _per se, but he hadn't expected it, not in a million years.

When he got back Naruto was still on the counter, he heard the dry sound of another page being turned and divested. He went up to the other man, put his hands on Narutos knees, rubbed absentmindedly.

"So, what do you think?"

The blond sighed, letting out a delicious puff of mint, letting Kakashi know that he'd been on his way somewhere when he'd gotten stuck. Naruto never woke up sooner than he had to, and he always brushed his teeth last. Surely he was due to some boring budget meeting or the likes of it, not that he wasn't often late, if Kakashi could help it. Morning sex was the best sex. His mind had taken a grateful scenic route and completely forgotten that he'd not many seconds ago had asked him a question, therefore he was a little thrown off balance when Naruto replied, book still in front of his face, firmly in his grip between both hands.

"I like it just fine. Not the best I've read but..."

Now Kakashi was interested.

"Oh? What's your favorite?"

"I can't remember what it's called, but I'll tell you someday."

He read between the lines. "So you have them at your place?"

He'd surely know if Naruto had tried stashing porn in Kakashis apartment. Naruto mumbled, too low for him to hear. Kakashi arched an eyebrow, so curious... He nipped a little at one of Narutos fingers that were so hellbent on keeping that beautiful face hidden from him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours..." his words spilled out in that husky voice he knew the other man adored.

"Hm, I think I read something just like it on page 32."

Naruto was unaffected.

A little part of him was being decompressed, Kakashi could feels his emotions churning. Was this it? Was he finally replaced, and by his own book, to boot?

He let his hands wander up Narutos thighs and make their way under his shirt, drawing paths and circles on his skin, and there was a tiny hitch in his breathing and Kakashi could actually feel his mind break a little, becoming numb in faraway places of his consciousness in a most delicious way. He freed his hands from the smooth skin he'd been kneading, and clasped the undersides of Narutos knees and pulled his close, gently pushed the book upwards so that he could finally latch on to those lustful lips, encircled him with his arms and pressed them against each other, ground once, twice in that enticing heat he found there, and smiled when a low groan was heard. They kissed for another moment, all thoughts of the book dispelled from his mind until Naruto broke it off and furrowed his brow.

"_Three times?_ Aw, come on, that can't be right."

Kakashi took a moment to think, spurred on by the sound of another page being turned, coming to a conclusion as he felt the lust eating away at him.

"Yeah, I can't take this anymore." he declared, exasperated, and simply lifted the other man off the counter. Naruto squeezed his legs around him, tightly, let himself be carried off, refusing to let go of that _damn book! _

Kakashi reasoned for a second whether or not to simply pull the book from his grasp, but that seemed a little too desperate. Instead he turned right at the last second, creating a little collision with the door way, "Oops," he breathed and Naruto glared at him, brushed his head.

"You did that on purpose, you jerk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a smirk and dumped him on the bed, started to undress him. Naruto sighed, leaned into his touches, mewling his pleasures into his ears.

Icha Icha was on the floor, finally forgotten.


End file.
